Komodus The Komodo Dragon
"I Only Hunt and Collect skulls worthy to me!" '' ''- Komodus Komodus the Komodo is known as the dreadful hunter. he hunts for sport as well of being dominate over the other tribes. Bio Name: Komodus Age: Unknown Species: Komodo Dragon Date of birth: unknown Homeworld: Ophidia Birthplace: Komodo Valley Residence: The Snake Temple Blood type: unknown Height: immeasurable (he's appearently 6'8) Weight: immeasurable Weapon: Duel Axes Family: His clan was wiped out by the countless wars between the Cobra Army and the Echidna Clan. Mother (doesn't matter to him) Father (doesn't matter to him) Bothers and Sisters (Nothing to him) Mate Lilith (He doesn't see her anymore after the mating season, he sees her dead due to the many wars and years later) Komodo Clan: to him they were his men for battle and there were other races like him that all had a rivalry. his small group of alpha komodos, seek for a new hunt. Tribe/clan: Komodo Tribe Allies: The Komodo Clan, BigTooth Clan, Cobra Clan (formly) Favorite Food: anything that he can kill for a meal Likes: hunting, waiting the right moment to kill, Being the Alpha male, BigTooth Tribe Dislikes: Warm-bloodeds, Bearded Tribe , ShortTail Tribe , Cobra Tribe Alignment: Evil Backstory (Under reconstruction) Early Concept (coming soon) He lives with the snakes inside the The Snake Temple Being the last of his clan Komodus seems to only lie to others saying that he was the last of his "clan". The komodo tribe still lives on, on Marisa's home planet. Komodus never had seen his mate or young children grow and still are alive, for he had seen them dead to him during the clash between the king cobra army and the echidnas. or what he thinks they are. Art Gallery Komodus concept art- original design color ver.png|concept art- fully colored Komodus concept art- original design.png|early concept art Komodus's weapons.png|komodus's weapons Komodus redone.png|offical artwork 'The Clash with other Tribes' Komodus seems to hate the other tribes living within the planet. He doesn't like living in peace. he wants to bring order to ther tribes, trying to become ruler of all tribes including the cobra army. 'Music Theme' Alliing with the Cobra Tribe 'Trivia' *''Komodus has gone through many changes in development'' *''Komodus is rather large and exteremly fast for a reptile.'' *''his blades can cut through bone'' *''komodus was originally going to have skin of his kills on his armor. but it was scrapped.'' *''Komodus's overall apperance is based around his original concept in agressive nature'' *''he used to have a large komodo on his tribe '' *''his height is as tall as a human '' *''Komodus doesn't seem to care who lives or dies, what matters to him, is that he brings marisa to King Cobra alive.'' *''Komodus is said to be the deadlist komodo dragon to ever live'' *''his original design was based off General Scales from starfox adventures(dinosaur planet)'' *''despite his cold hearted nature, he does seem to "show" some sign of a heart'' *''komodus's involvement with the cobra tribe is for his own choosing, in turn he's the only tribe along side the ophidians to be a part of an oppsite tribe'' *''Komodus and Sliver were eneimes, but soon were allies'' *''komodus was originally going to ripTommy The Reptilia 's spine out right in front of Marisa The Reptilia as a young child (but was scrapped due to the sheer violence)'' *''according to the "reset" komodus is alive, meaning that only tommy can kill him.'' Category:Komodo Category:Komodo Dragon Category:Fast Category:Tyrant Category:Tribes Category:Tribal Category:Male Category:Komodo Tribe Category:Reptiles Category:Males Category:Warrior Category:Cobra Tribe Category:Reptilian Category:Cold-Blooded Category:SonicKnucklesFan92 FC's Category:Lizard